


All That Comes After

by danae249



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Good Guy Jasper Sitwell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danae249/pseuds/danae249
Summary: A small drabble in response to tumblr prompt.Neither Clint nor Jasper know how to deal with the aftermath of a trauma very well.





	All That Comes After

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a tumblr rp prompt: 
> 
> Kiss: I’ll write our characters sharing a kiss, it can be innocent or passionate.
> 
> Traumatic: I’ll write my or your characters going through a traumatic experience.
> 
> Holiday: I’ll write our characters celebrating a holiday together.

Clint concentrated on putting the ornaments on the tree. It was the only way he could keep from checking his phone every five minutes. The phone that hadn’t buzzed, hadn’t made a sound since the last text message. 

\- I Need -

I need. That was all that it had said. The first message he had received from Jasper in weeks. He had replied. Stopped himself from replying multiple times but the only answer had been silence.

It had all started four months ago. Jasper had been taken. Clint wasn’t on the mission. By the time he found out it had already been three days and he had been ready to tear the world apart. If Natasha hadn’t been there to stop him, he would have started with the ranks of SHIELD.

It was another nine days before the evacuation team brought home a battered and eerily quiet Agent Sitwell. It was another two weeks before medical cleared him. Psych still hadn’t let him back in the field. 

And Clint had tried. He had tried talking and staying silent. He tried keeping close and giving space. God knows he had tried. There had been one night six weeks ago. And it was dinner, and drinks, and contact and passion and adoration, and absolutely everything that Clint had so missed. He hadn’t realized it until later. But that was Jasper’s way of saying goodbye. 

\- I Need - 

He picked up the next ornament out of the box and fuck it if it wasn’t the Red Sox one that Jasper had given him as a joke. His face practically daring him to put it on the tree. Of course he had. But that was a much better Christmas. His arm was halfway to hurling the thing at the wall when he stopped. ”Fuck this.” 

\- I Need - 

He shrugged on his shoes and hopped on his bike. He did’t bother with a helmet. He wasn’t sure if it was to spite Jasper or because he didn’t think the other man would bother scolding him anymore. But either way he made it to Jasper apartment holding his breath as he input the code. He was surprised and relieved to know his code still worked. He hadn’t been denied access entirely. 

-I need- 

He walked in the door and his breath caught. Jasper was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room staring at his phone. It had been nearly two hours since Clint had received the first message. He went over and dropped to his knees beside the other man. He glanced at the phone then took it from Jasper’s hands putting it aside. His hands were like ice. ”Ba- Jasper, whatever you need, I’m here. ”What do you need?” 

Jasper glanced up and took a long time to focus. He removed his hands from Clint’s. Then he let out a shaky breath. ”I.. I’m sorry Clint, but I need you. I shouldn’t… I don’t deserve… but I need you. 

“You’re an idiot.” Clint retorted.

Jasper face didn’t change. It was no less than he expected. He curled back up a little as if he could retreat farther back into the corner.

Clint wasn’t having any of that. ”You are an idiot because you’ve always had me.” Clint leaned down with the intention of giving Jasper a light kiss, but Jasper’s response changed all that. The kiss became long and deep so hard it almost hurt, neither of them wanted to it to end. But this time on the other side of it was another kiss and another.” 

There was still such a long road back to normal, but thank God they wouldn’t be taking it alone.


End file.
